A High School's Day of L'amour
by Angleterre97
Summary: High school setting. It's Valentines day and Francis has the whole school buzzing. Arthur couldn't care less. Fruk fluff.


Every year it was the same thing at Hetalia Academy. Same faces, same routines, same blasé pink hearts, flowers and all the other garbage that accompanied today. February 14th. Valentines Day. Everything was the same as it had been the previous 3 years, save for one French student. Arthur scowled at him as Francis began to announce to anyone willing to listen (Which was pretty much everybody, bloody popular git) that he would be hosting a contest of sorts. He told the crowd in his feathery accent that he would be giving kisses on the cheek to people he liked and cared for and admired. He also informed everyone that at the end of the day he would give a full-hearted kiss to the person he loved. The proclamation made every girl (And some boys) swoon and blush. After the crowd had dissipated the bubbly, long-haired blonde strode up to the Brit with a glorious grin.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He replied moodily.

"What do you think of my little game?" He wiggled his well manicured eyebrows at the other boy, who raised one of his own bushy ones in return. He scoffed.

"You really want _my_ opinion?"

"Oui, of course." Arthur gave a small, bitter laugh.

"Alright fine, I think it's horribly stupid." Francis gave a warm smile.

"I figured you would~" And with a flick of his golden hair turned and sauntered down the hallway, blowing kisses to people as he went.

"...Stupid frog."

/OOO/

The day progressed as every other day. Arthur went to classes and listened to all of the other students and their pointless drivel. Though, today being today the conversations all hovered around a certain topic.

"OMG! Francis kissed me on the cheek!"

"Oh me too!"

"I heard he gave Matthew and Alfred kisses."

"Really? No way!"

"Yes!"

It was just a horrid mesh-mash of girlish squealing. Honestly, what was the big deal? That French idiot had been a flirt since the beginning of high school when he had moved here, and most likely even before that. Did no one else really see that?

"What about you?" Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized a question had been directed at him.

"Huh?" He turned to face a girl named Michelle, who had darker skin and long black hair tied in pigtails. "What was that?"

"Who do _you_ think is gonna get the big kiss from Francis?" Oh lord, they're all _still_ on that?

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I don't really care." Suddenly another girl, Elizaveta, was standing before him. Even though she wore flowers in her wavy brown hair she loomed over Arthur rather intimidatingly with her hands on her hips.

"I think that's a lie."

"A lie? About what?"

"You not caring." He glared up at her.

"Care? why would I care?" She ignores him.

"You don't mind Francis going around kissing people all day long?"

"No, why would I?" He repeated. "I've known that frog for 3 years and not once have I cared who he has flirted or kissed with." God, why was he having to defend himself all of a sudden? Elizaveta quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Promise."

"Hmph." Then the bell rang, signaling lunch.

/OOO/

"Enjoying this day of L'amour mon lapin?" Arthur gave an exasperated huff as a certain flouncy French nuisance took the seat next to him at a table.

"I was until you showed up." He said sarcastically. He was use to giving Francis nasty retorts and in turn Francis was use to taking them with fluid grace.

"I'm so happy to hear that cher~"

"Sod off." But he didn't.

"What's for lunch then? The taller boy asked as he looked at the apple the Brit held in his hand. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Arthur usually didn't bring much for lunch. His brothers always got to the good food before he did, but he didn't mind for the most part.

"Mon Dieu, no wonder you are such a bean stalk, here." He passed him part of the hot pressed Panini sandwich he had ordered to the shorter blonde. Said blonde took it and made a sour face when he saw that together the two halves made a heart.

"How bloody cliché."

/OOO/

After lunch Arthur's classes went on as they had been, with mindless babble about the ever approaching kiss at the end of the day. In Geometry, which was one of the classes he and Francis shared, everyone in the room was throwing glances at the French student. All were trying to guess who the lucky person would be. He thought it all was completely ridiculous.

"You mean you really, really don't care?" The flower-haired girl asked him for what would be one of numerous times during the course of the day.

"I keep telling you, I couldn't. Care. Less." Elizaveta only rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"What?" But she had already turned away and started up a conversation with someone else.

/OOO/

"OMG school's out!"

"Did it happen yet?"

"No, I heard it would happen on the steps."

"Well lets go see!" A group of people (Mostly girls) that had received kisses on the cheek through out the day and many others that were just curious descended the stairs that led up to the school building and seated themselves on the front lawn, as if waiting for a magnificent show.

"I'm so excited!"

"I know, I cant wait."

"Jeez this person sure is lucky..."

/OOO/

"Gah, Francis let go of me! I can walk home on my own thank you very much!"

"But lapin, no one should be alone on this day!"

"Sod off would you!" But again he did not. The taller boy smirked as they made it to the front doors and he flung them open, leading his companion to the top of the set of stairs. The two were met with a sea of eyes as a large amount of heads turned to look at them. Arthur noticed immediately and was greatly confused.

"What the- what the hell are all of these people doing?" _Lord this was a strange holiday. _He thought to himself.

"They're all waiting for the Grand Finale cher."

"Grand Finale? Frog, what are you getting a-"

***GASP***

The small lawn crowd all took a large intake of air in unison. The British student hadn't been able to finish his question, but instead got his answer as he was suddenly turned around and soft lips gently crashed onto his own. He was momentarily stunned as the French boy held onto his waist and moved his lips against his. Before he knew it though he had closed his eyes, relaxed and was kissing back as his arms found their way up around Francis' neck. Their kiss was caring and sweet and beautiful, but like all good things it had to came to an end. They were both brought back to reality when the need for air became to great. Arthur opened his eyes to stare into ocean blue ones and blushed madly when he realized that all of the people were staring and...clapping?

"Bonne Saint Valentin mon amour." Francis leaned in and whispered into the others ear as he took his hand and led him, dazed, down the steps and through the people. "Je t'aime Arthur~"

The Brit blushed again and stole a look behind him as he was lightly pulled along. Most of the people were smiling, some of the more jealous girls were fuming. He took a deep breath, sighed and smiled as he looked back to Francis. "I suppose I love you as well. Happy valentines day frog."

**F.I.N.**

Yay I finally got this idea out of my head! Just another fluffy Fruk one-shot. I know I desperately need to update my chapter stories but this was just gnawing at my brain. And yeah, posted a few days early I know.


End file.
